


Objections

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ugh, idk what to put but it was sindicate.tumblr.com ‘s idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objections

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks. I did my best :/ I’ll make it up in a bit with a New Year’s drabble.

Tobin stared at the frilly and lacy invitation in her hand, her thumb picking at one of the pieces of confetti that had gotten stuck to the ink on the card.   
Tobin’s eyes read over the words once again.  
“You are invited to the wedding of Alexandra Patricia Morgan and Servando [middle name] Carrasco on the Fourteenth day of February”  
Tobin reread the invitation for the umpteenth time since she had first gotten it in the mail months ago, a slight bit of guilt filling her body as she remembered she had never replied to the request of attendance. Everybody on the team was attending- A-Rod, Cheney, Kelley, Abby, Syd, etc, but Tobin had opted to mope around her Los Angeles apartment, waiting for Kelley to return home so the freckled girl could continue her daily routine of dragging Tobin off the couch and into her bedroom and placing Advil and water beside the bed for Tobin when she woke up from her hangover sleep.   
Tobin checked her watch- thirty minutes until the start of the wedding.  
An hour until Alex Morgan would legally become Alex Carrasco.  
And all Tobin’s hopes would be shattered.  
Unless she objected.  
-  
That had all occurred thirty minutes prior, and Tobin now found herself pacing outside of the church, occasionally pressing her ear to the door to find the right time.  
The music was beginning and Tobin could almost picture Alex in the most beautiful white dress ever made, looking perfect and her blue eyes shining brightly.   
But Alex wasn’t happy. After all the years her and Tobin spent together, the New Jersey native knew Alex couldn’t be happy.  
But what if she was? What if she still loved Tobin?  
Alex was ready to commit, but Tobin had held back. She didn’t want to disappoint her family. So she disappointed Alex.  
“Does anyone object?”  
Tobin froze when she heard the priest’s voice, her hand going for the door handle.   
Before she could think about it, Tobin was throwing the door open and running inside.   
“I object!” Tobin exclaimed.  
The tan girl didn’t stop until she was at the altar, standing in front of Alex as the forward watched.   
“I object to this marriage.” Tobin told the priest.  
The man froze, unsure of what to do.  
“Tobin? Y-You came.” Alex managed through the shock.  
Tobin nodded, clearing her throat.  
“I love you, Alex.”  
A few gasps were audible from the audience as Tobin confessed her love for the striker.  
“Alex, I’ve loved you since the day we met, but I was too afraid to admit it. I was too afraid to come out to my family and be disappointing to them, so I disappointed you, instead. And it was stupid of me. If they left me, I always would have you. But I was stupid and didn’t realize that. But I’m saying it now. Alexandra Patricia Morgan, I love you!” Tobin exclaimed the last part.  
Alex was still frozen on the altar, and Servando was behind her, rolling his eyes.   
“Alex?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head, looking to Servando.  
“I’m sorry, Tobin.” Alex replied.  
Tobin’s head fell to her chest, the tears filling her eyes rapidly.  
“I’m sorry, Tobin, but I can’t stop this wedding.” Alex said.  
Tobin kept her head down, her anger starting the rise as she looked up at Alex.  
“Don’t fucking act like you’re sorry.” Tobin spat.  
Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“This was a mistake.” Tobin muttered.  
Alex scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.  
“I have to go.” Tobin mumbled, walking back down the aisle.  
“I’m sorry, Tobin.” Alex called one last time.  
“Don’t fucking bother, Alex.” Tobin threw over her shoulder.


End file.
